


【イデアズ／桌遊組】他們的情人節

by wn8989567



Category: Azul - Fandom, Idia, イデアズ, ツイステ, 扭曲仙境 - Fandom, 扭曲迪士尼, 扭迪, 桌遊組
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wn8989567/pseuds/wn8989567
Kudos: 2





	【イデアズ／桌遊組】他們的情人節

【イデアズ／桌遊組】他們的情人節

*時間點是已經畢業幾年了，都是社會人士

*兩人同居中

「這麼早就出門了嗎？Idia桑。」Azul剛剛收拾完兩人早餐使用的碗盤，就看見自己那不喜歡出門的戀人已經穿上寬大的外套往大門移動。

「啊、嗯，因為材料很難得，得早點去才行。」Idia繫好了球鞋上的鞋帶，轉身與Azul對話：「今天不用去餐廳嗎？Azul氏。」

Azul搖了搖頭，伸手替對方整理了下衣領：「回來吃午餐？」

「沒辦法呢……要去的地方有點遠，不過可以趕上跟Azul氏約好的晚餐。」Idia點點頭，伸手把戀人抱在懷裡：「啊啊──為什麼非得出門不可呢──」

「如果是用在Ortho身上的重要材料的話，還是自己去確認貨況比較好吧，Idia桑。」Azul稍稍推開了戀人的懷抱，然後在對方的臉頰上輕輕親了一下：「快出門吧，免得你連約好的晚餐都遲到了。」

「啊──既然Azul氏都特地給拙者鼓勵，還有完成任務的獎勵了……」Idia戀戀不捨的鬆開了懷抱，然後戴上了外套上的帽子遮住自己一頭顯眼的頭髮：「那麼拙者這就出門了……」

「對了，Azul氏，記得不用準備水果喔，拙者會準備好的。」

「知道了。路上小心，Idia桑。」

送走Idia以後，Azul清點了一下冰箱的食材，同時也將需要退冰的東西先拿出來，記下需要採購的物品以後，他也換上外出服，拿上購物袋，出門前往離家不遠的超市進行採買。

回到家，他換上家居服後，便著手進行食材的分類與清理。蔬菜依照用途切絲或是切成片狀與塊狀，肉品則先進行醃製，將部分料理的前置作業完成後，Azul替自己準備了一個簡單的午餐──用料豐富的總匯三明治以及一杯茶香飄散的熱紅茶。午後稍作休息，讀了書本幾個小節的內容後，見時間差不多，Azul再度鑽進了廚房切切洗洗，準備起兩人的情人節晚餐。

中途，本來在Idia的實驗室裡幫忙觀察並記錄數據的Ortho也加入了準備的行列，幫忙清洗碗盤，遞上食材或醬料，以及布置餐桌，還陪著Azul挑了一瓶用來佐餐的酒。

「哥哥回來了！」Idia踏進家門時，Azul正在為最後一道菜收尾，由Ortho到門口迎接他，並接過了兄長手裡的一個不大但是頗有重量的箱子。

「嗯嗯，我回來了。這次順利拿到了最新的零件，Ortho，找個時間我們就來大改造吧！」沒有拒絕弟弟幫忙拿東西的好意，Idia把箱子交給Ortho後，立刻興奮的向他宣告改造計畫隨時可以實施。

「沒問題！」Ortho點點頭：「那麼我先把箱子搬到實驗室去，剛好也差不多到了要開始下一輪數據紀錄的時候了。」

「Azul準備了一桌美味的料理，哥哥要好好享用喔！」

「好好，你先進實驗室吧。」

Ortho很快就捧著箱子回到了實驗室，Idia則是先往房間走去，準備把身上的衣服換下來。一走進房間，就看到Ortho把裝著石榴的袋子放在床頭櫃上，估計是剛剛進了實驗室後才拿出來的。

Idia從牛仔褲口袋裡拿出黑絨布的小盒子，打開來看著立在緞布間的銀戒──上面有著似海浪又似火焰，卻又帶著章魚觸手意象的花紋──那是他在深夜費盡心思運用科技軟體修改嘗試了好幾遍才定稿的設計，突然又有那麼點不確定，升起了是不是把戒指收起來，改天再實行計畫比較好的想法。

「Idia桑，換好衣服就出來吃飯了。」

Azul站在臥室門外敲門的聲音嚇得Idia差點把手裡裝著戒指的盒子丟了出去。

「啊、好，拙者馬上就去！」Idia趕緊應了聲，等到Azul的腳步聲走遠了以後才放鬆的呼了口氣。他迅速換上了家居服，並且把石榴與戒指盒都放進運動外套口袋內，又深呼吸了好幾次，但還是懷著忐忑不安的心情坐上了餐桌。

用餐時一如既往，兩人有一搭沒一搭的說著話，他們偶爾會在達到共識時拿起手邊裝著酒液的高腳杯相碰，Azul則時不時往Idia的盤子裡多夾幾塊肉或菜──他實施多年的改變Idia飲食習慣的計畫算是小有成就，即便戀人依然不是那麼喜歡進食由新鮮食材製作的料理，但是已經能在一天內的某一餐或兩餐陪著他一起吃飯了。

Azul注意到Idia吃飯吃的心不在焉，跟自己的對話也常常只是流於敷衍的應答，卻又跟對方正著迷於另一個新遊戲、新作品，或是另一項新研究時的反應不一樣，當然也不會是菜式的問題，他對自己的手藝很有自信，何況這麼多年來不重視吃的Idia也很少直接開口稱讚他烹煮的料理美味好吃。那會不會是對方遇到了什麼麻煩的事情而自己不知道？

「Idia桑。」Azul在嚥下一口酒後，直接了當地問：「你最近遇上了什麼麻煩嗎？」

「啊嗯……」突然反應過來戀人的問題，Idia趕快吞下嘴裡的肉捲，回答：「麻、麻煩？沒有，沒什麼麻煩，為什麼突然這麼問？」

Azul仔細的觀察了一會戀人的反應和表情，確認確實沒有什麼明顯的怪異之處，於是他點點頭，又切下一口肉放進嘴裡慢慢咀嚼、吞下後才回應：「可是你剛剛盯著餐盤在發呆？」

「啊、這個、可能、可能是因為今天難得出門一趟太累了吧……」Idia乾笑著回答戀人的問題，然後像是要證明自己什麼事情也沒有，又塞了一大口燉菜進嘴巴。

「……我知道了，Idia桑，不過有事情的話絕對、絕對不能瞞著我。」

「嗯嗯！」嘴裡被食物塞滿的Idia用力的點點頭。

『總算平安無事的度過了晚餐時間……』Idia看著桌上依照兩人食量配置的餐點都已經被吃得精光，他將酒杯裡最後一點酒液喝完，便幫忙Azul收拾起桌上的一片狼藉。

「那麼飯後水果就交給我吧，Azul氏。」

「真的不用我幫忙嗎？」

「不用不用，放心交給我吧。」

兩人把所有餐具清洗乾淨後，Idia將Azul請出廚房，並確認對方確實已經坐在客廳的沙發上了才從口袋裡拿出那顆來自悲歎之島的石榴。

他拿出一個白色瓷盤和一個玻璃碗，將石榴剖半，其中一半用湯匙將果實全數挖出，在玻璃碗裡鋪出一層厚厚的紅寶石，然後另一半則維持原樣的靠著碗壁傾斜擺放當作裝飾。確認石榴的擺放方式不需要再做調整以後，Idia拿出在口袋裡久候多時的戒指盒，小心謹慎地將戒指立在石榴果實之間。

「呼……」Idia看著眼前盛裝在碗內的石榴與戒指，緊張的心跳也加速了：「Azul氏應該會高興的吧……」

Idia端著水果來到客廳，Azul聽見聲音，正想起身時，對方已經在自己身邊坐下，那盤水果也被遞到了手裡。

Azul接過那盤紅通通的水果，很快就注意到了獨自立在紅果實間的戒指：「Idia桑……」

Idia環抱著Azul的腰，臉湊到對方的旁邊，視線越過章魚人魚看著那只在碗裡反射著客廳燈光的戒指，緩慢又緊張的開了口：「Azul氏，你也知道拙者每年的每個特殊節日都會很認真地收集各個本命角的限定語音，今年當然也收集到了，但是……」

「但是今年，拙者想在三次元，完成一個限定成就，一輩子只能完成一次的那種……」

「Azul氏，你、你可以……」

「可以讓拙者收集到你的限定婚禮禮裝嗎……？」

Idia緊張的等待戀人的回應，腦海裡飛快地複習之前擬定出來的針對各種回答的策略，但是等了一陣卻還是沒有聽到Azul開口。

「Azul氏？」Idia疑惑的轉移了視線，但沒預料到一轉頭會看見戀人落淚的側臉，也完全沒有預料到這個情況，他慌張的一邊抬起手用袖子替對方擦掉眼淚，一邊安撫：「拙者嚇到你了嗎？果然不應該這麼突然就求婚的，這次不算、不算，下次再……！」

「Idia桑。」Azul伸手握住Idia替自己擦眼淚的手，眼眶仍紅，但是眼淚已經不掉了：「你認真想過提出這種要求的可能後果了嗎？」

「人魚一生的伴侶只會有一個，我可是會用章魚觸手緊緊把你綁到人生盡頭的，當然你也必須簽下我為你量身訂做的黃金契約書才可以。」

「這樣也沒關係嗎？」

Idia看著Azul的藍色眼睛，很快就笑了：「當然想過哦，Azul氏。」

「只是拙者認為比起拙者意圖向你提出的要求，簽下契約書並不算什麼。」他將碗裡的戒指拿出來，用外套袖子將果實汁液擦掉，然後將指環套進Azul的手指，接著又捏起一粒石榴果實貼著戀人的嘴唇：「畢竟拙者可是想將Azul氏死後的時間也全數納為己有呢。」

Azul盯著看了會Idia的認真表情，最後張口將對方遞到自己嘴邊的果實吃進嘴裡，笑著說：「這樣啊，可以喔，不論是限定婚禮禮裝，或是死後的時間，都可以滿足Idia桑的需求。」

「啊啊，這果然是一場完美的交易對吧，Azul氏。」

Azul湊上去咬了下Idia的嘴唇：「我不會讓你有反悔餘地的，Idia桑。」

「拙者可是非常期待。」

─END─


End file.
